stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Benopat
Ik zie dat je druk bezig bent :) 21 mei 2008 14:38 (UTC) Verkiezingen 2008 Verkiezingen 2008 Beste Zoals u waarschijnlijk al wel weet, bent u sinds gisteren verkozen als Minister van Milieu & Leefbaarheid. Maar voor u uw ambtstermijn officieel kan beginnen wordt u vriendelijk gevraagd om het Regeerakkoord 2008 te ondertekenen. Met vriendelijke groet, uw President, 15 jun 2008 09:21 (UTC) :Doe mós 't onna óngerteikene jónk :) Zoea kömp d'rs oethöngerdje nieks aan-oet. --OWTB 19 jun 2008 05:00 (UTC) ::Geur mich. Computer is einmaol keduuk. Ben (talk) 19 jun 2008 16:08 (UTC) U zijt gewaarschuwd! Wordt dezer tijde lid van den KOL! Het is kostenloos en nuttig! --OWTB 22 jun 2008 17:17 (UTC) Beste Minister Ik wil u vragen of u het misschien een goed idee vindt om van de Koningseilanden (zie kaart) een Nationaal Park te maken. Gr, Campania! 22 jun 2008 19:54 (UTC) :Het lijkt mij een uitstekend idee te zijn. Ben (talk) 24 jun 2008 17:33 (UTC) Vergeet niet te stemmen: Forum:Stemlokaal#footer . 24 jun 2008 17:42 (UTC) :Goed idee :-) Ben (talk) 24 jun 2008 17:43 (UTC) ::Mersi. 24 jun 2008 17:48 (UTC) :::Cu plăcere. Ben (talk) 24 jun 2008 17:51 (UTC) :::: A durat trei minute ca să traduci asta la un trăducător de pe internet? :o ;) 24 jun 2008 17:53 (UTC) :::::Nu, ador să Română ;-) Ben (talk) 24 jun 2008 17:55 (UTC) ::::::Ce glumeşti, "ador să vorbesc română". :p 24 jun 2008 17:57 (UTC) :::::::Nu ştiu :-) Ben (talk) 24 jun 2008 17:59 (UTC) ::::::::Probabil că nici nu ştii de unde ai învăţat această limbă :p, totul este aşa un secret la voi doi :) 24 jun 2008 18:01 (UTC) :::::::::Puteţi aduce un pat de copil în cameră? :-) Ben (talk) 24 jun 2008 18:03 (UTC) ::::::::::Doamne :p. Şmecheraş? :) 24 jun 2008 18:05 (UTC) :::::::::::Pardon? Doamne? Ben (talk) 24 jun 2008 18:07 (UTC) ben echt geen vrouw... ::::::::::::Nu, nu chiar aşa :p. "Doamne" se referă la Maria :). Deci, locuieşti în Limburg şi ştii româneşte, a bine, măcar un pic. Deci 99 la 100 că eşti român :S 24 jun 2008 18:11 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ja, dat krijg je als je aan zelfstudie doet :-) Zinsvorming mislukt me meestal fadicaal, komt omdat ik geen woordenboek en grammaticaboekje bezit :-) Ben (talk) 24 jun 2008 18:13 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Zat net ook aan zo'n taalgidsje te denken ;p. Waar leer je het dan? En waarom, in Limburg heb je toch niks aant Roemeens... :| 24 jun 2008 18:14 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Nee, internet, maar geen automatisch vertaalgerei :-) wiktionary en wikipedia worden door mij mis-/gebruikt :-) Waarom mag je aan de koekoeksklok vragen :-) Ben (talk) 24 jun 2008 18:16 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Lol. Moet wel zeggen dat het je nog aardig lukt :D (pssst, zie ook wikibooks:Roemeens (((A)))) 24 jun 2008 18:17 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Ik heb zo mijn voorbeelden :-) (vanwege dit dan :-)) Ben (talk) 24 jun 2008 18:19 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::: :P 24 jun 2008 18:20 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Grappig :-) Ben (talk) 24 jun 2008 18:22 (UTC) Kamer van Koophandel Verkiezingen 2009 Muntegu-Banlieu Interesse in een woning in Muntegu-Banlieu? Greenday2 26 apr 2009 15:34 (UTC) : We kunnen beter de wijk eerst laten gedijen. Ben (talk) 27 apr 2009 06:43 (UTC) :: Hoezo? :P Greenday2 29 apr 2009 19:18 (UTC) AGL limburgs? Wat is dat AGL nu weer? 27 apr 2009 09:05 (UTC) : Het zit allemaal ingewikkeld in elkaar. Laten we het zo stellen. Er zijn twee standaardvormen voor het Limburgs: :# Algemein Gesjreve Limburgs (AGL): deze vorm is sterk vernederlandst en richt zich voornamelijk op de Noord-Limburgse en Kleverlandse dialecten. :# Hoeaglèmbörgsj (HLI): deze vorm is sterk behoudend en richt zich voornamelijk op de Centraal-Oostelijke dialecten. :li.wikipedia.org staat geschreven in die eerste vorm. Alle andere projecten, li.wiktionary.org en li.wikisource.org, staan in de tweede vorm geschreven. Ben (talk) 27 apr 2009 09:08 (UTC) ::Ah, weer wat geleerd 9_9 27 apr 2009 10:09 (UTC) U een kans, Mark een kans Mark is u eeuwig dankbaar voor zijn kans :D 27 apr 2009 09:36 (UTC) : Hopelijk :-) Ben (talk) 27 apr 2009 09:38 (UTC) ::ONDERTUSSEN: Heeft u zin in een nieuw besturingssysteem voor uw PC in Libertas? Probeer dan nu Vienna Uno! 27 apr 2009 10:00 (UTC) Regeerakkoord Beste Zoals u waarschijnlijk al wel weet, bent u sinds vandaag verkozen als Vicepresident. Maar voor u uw ambtstermijn officieel kan starten wordt u vriendelijk gevraagd om het Regeerakkoord 2009 te ondertekenen. Met vriendelijke groeten, uw President, Greenday2 6 mei 2009 14:21 (UTC) :Ik meld even dat u écht met lichte aandrang verzocht wordt dit akkoord te tekenen, als dit niet binnen de week is gebeurd, zal de regering helaas naar een andere vicepresident moeten zoeken. Groeten, Greenday2 7 mei 2009 16:30 (UTC) :Ik zeg 't 'm wel :P --OoWeThBe 7 mei 2009 16:40 (UTC) ::XD Zeg dan meteen dat ik wel verwacht dat ie actief is als m'n "rechterhand" :P Greenday2 7 mei 2009 16:41 (UTC) :::Hij heeft vast z'n lenteslaapje :P --OoWeThBe 7 mei 2009 16:50 (UTC) Stop zo snel mogelijk, want er staan enkele fouten in je artikelen. --Salutare, Bucureştean 11 mei 2009 17:04 (UTC) :In de infobox bijv, "oost-libertas"? En de postcode, tis maar de vraag als jullie de Libertaanse aanhouden? (en vooral als er zoveel verschillende districten/gemeentes komen in Nyttfron). Dan heeft één postcode (nota bene de Libertaanse) helemaal geen nut. --Salutare, Bucureştean 11 mei 2009 17:05 (UTC) :: De postcode en enkele dingen ja. OWTB vroeg me om de hoofdsteden aan te maken, zodat hij ze zelf persoonlijk later kon uitbreiden. Oost-Libertas blijft een culturele regio. Ben (talk) 11 mei 2009 17:05 (UTC) Bucurestean Loester meh neet achter daen oetwaseme :P Ich bekal dit veurval nag waal óp msne mid dir, went hie loestertj eder mid èn det kintj v'r neet zoea good ómzich broeke. Èn den nag, die verstaon ós dómmer hels ódder èng :P --OoWeThBe 12 mei 2009 17:41 (UTC) :Ich weit :-) Ben (talk) 21 mei 2009 05:52 (UTC) Verkiezingen (tweede ronde) Libertas verkiest vanaf vandaag twee nieuwe ministers. Onze goede vriend Aesopos is kandidaat voor Buitenlandse Zaken, terwijl ikzelf ( ) graag Transport en Milieu op mij zou nemen. Kunnen wij op uw stem rekenen? Stem kan hier: Forum:Verkiezingen. Grtz, 14 mei 2009 15:16 (UTC) Wo bös se? :P Ich sjik dir waal ef 'n doearchsjikking, men noe: kins se dich ef insjrieven óp fundur? Èn den mós se euveral samþykkt biezètten :P Ich zèt de pries óp g'm gezaengendje veur dir :D --OoWeThBe 20 mei 2009 05:14 (UTC) :Sjoean, mer ich kees lever zèlf waad ich kees! :-) Ben (talk) 21 mei 2009 05:54 (UTC) Nöm 't meh neet óp veur mir bie Alexandruue. Ich wil neet det se krieg mid 'm bekömps :( --OoWeThBe 21 mei 2009 15:06 (UTC) Stemlokaal Dag Ben! Als parlementslid/minister mag jij stemmen in ons STEMLOKAAL. Zou je aub je stem willen uitbrengen over de erkenning van Newport, over de erkenning van Nýttfrón en over een amendement op het recht van vrijemeningsuiting en godsdienstvrijheid? Grtz! 22 mei 2009 17:39 (UTC) Provinciale verkiezingen Wanneer beginnen die ? 25 mei 2009 09:41 (UTC) : Ze zijn toch al begonnen? Ben (talk) 28 mei 2009 17:19 (UTC) :: Ben, je weet niet hoe blij ik ben dat je gestemd heb Thanks! 28 mei 2009 17:24 (UTC) ::: Het begint hier akelig te worden! ;-) Ik deel je blijdschap :-P Ben (talk) 28 mei 2009 17:26 (UTC) Nýttfrón Knap hoe je bereid bent tijd en werk in die artikels te steken. :) Echocho 1 jun 2009 08:54 (UTC) : Iemand moet het toch ooit doen? :-D Ben (talk) 1 jun 2009 09:04 (UTC) :: En iemand moet die iemands werk dan weten te waarderen. Echocho 1 jun 2009 09:10 (UTC) ::: Zo zou je het kunnen zien :-) Ben (talk) 1 jun 2009 09:13 (UTC) Bond voor Dieren Wordt nu lid van de Bond voor Dieren en help alle diersoorten in het oosten van de ondergang! Laat de politieke nonsensdiscussies over inburgering en taal etc niet de dieren vergeten! --OuWTB 7 jun 2009 14:09 (UTC) Parlement Beste lid van de Libertaanse regering Door toedoen van de Staatshervorming van 2009 die laatste goedgekeurd werd, worden er nieuwe parlementsverkiezingen georganiseerd. Daardoor zijn jullie maar héél kort minister kunnen zijn. Maar dat hoeft zeker geen probleem te zijn! Stel jezelf kandidaat voor de parlementsverkiezingen. Geraak je verkozen, dan wordt je parlementariër. Heb je het grootste aantal stemmen, dan wordt je eerste minister. De president en de eerste minister zullen dan een regering samenstellen, waarin jij mogelijks opnieuw kan zetelen. Stel je dus Forum:Parlementsverkiezingen|hier kandidaat en gebruik jouw ervaring om de kiezers te overtuigen! Met vriendelijke groet, uw staatshervormer : 11 jun 2009 15:31 (UTC) ::Sjoean desse dich bie ein höbs genómme. Danke :) --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 10:27 (UTC) :::Gefeliciteerd met je kandidatuur! :) 13 jun 2009 10:27 (UTC) Nýttfrón Vanwege een kleine aanpassing aan de infrastructuur bent u tijdelijk uit uw huis te Nýttfrón gezet. Gelieve een nieuw huis te kopen of uw naam weg te halen uit de lijst bij de plattegrond indien u geen interesse meer heeft in uw woning. Bij voorbaat bent u bedankt! :) Bart K 21 jun 2009 17:46 (UTC) Wèlkóm trögk :P --OuWTB 27 jun 2009 18:39 (UTC)